The invention relates generally to ammunition packing trays. In particular, the invention provides stackable sheet metal trays for stowing bullet cartridges in an ammunition box.
Ordnance ammunition is conventionally packaged within trays composed of high density polyethylene (HDPE). Conventional HDPE cradle packaging can ignite from weapons impact, which can cause delayed cook-off reactions of damaged or undamaged rounds in the stowage container. This constitutes a serious hazard to the warfighter.